Kitty Love
by Frost Filly
Summary: This is a collection of warrior cats mating. ;) This only consists of love and lust. Please R&R!
1. FirexXxSand

**I do not own warriors. And please do not read further if you do not know what lemons are.**

**I'm new to this, so please no flames. :) If you want to request a pairing, make sure...**

**1.) It's straight**

**2.) They are not original characters**

**3.) You PM it to me**

**4.) It's not rape, since this is "Kitty Love." Thanks!**

**FirexXxSand**

* * *

The camp was quiet and dark as Sandstorm walked through the camp and through the lichen curtain of the leader's den. It has been a few sunrises since the journey from SkyClan, but her paws were still sore and she felt as if her limbs will fall off. She sunk in her nest with a heavy sigh, curling her pale ginger tail over her nose.

A gentle breeze carried through the den. She looked up briefly at the sudden exposure to the cold- Firestar must have walked in.

"Sandstorm," she heard Firestar's gentle meow as he stood before her.

Sandstorm parted her jaws in a giant yawn as she looked up at him. "Can't it wait 'till morning?" She asked, her green eyes still closed.

Firestar gave a deep purr, nuzzling her cheek. "I know you're tired, but I have a surprise for you."

Sandstorm yawned another huge yawn, stretching out her muscles. Her paws were stretched out in front of her with her rump in the air. Her tail was curled up high, and she was unaware of Firestar's lustful gaze staring at her rear.

"Where is the surprise?" Sandstorm asked, and went into a standing position. From the sound of her voice, she was still sleepy.

Instead of answering, Firestar then flipped her over in the soft moss, and Sandstorm let out a startled squeal. He started to lick Sandstorm's chest using long strokes of his rough tongue.

Sandstorm suddenly gasped- and realized what the "surprise" was- and why he picked the time now. She was in heat. She was nervous at the thought of what will happen to her. _I love Firestar, and he loves me, _Sandstorm thought. _He'll never hurt me-_ her train of thought was linked off as a sudden feeling of pleasure shot through her spine.

Firestar licked Sandstorm's core again, savoring the sweet taste. He purred at Sandstorm's moans, and started feeling his cock slide out of its sheath. He started licking Sandstorm faster and faster. Before Sandstorm was able to cum, Firestar flipped her over, and started to mount her.

Firestar rubbed his cock over Sandstorm's core, not inserting it just yet. He smirked as Sandstorm wriggled around impatiently. He thrust into her, gasping at the pleasure it brought him. Below him, Sandstorm gasped at the shock it brought her. Firestar moaned as Sandstorm's walls closed tightly around his huge cock. He started to pull back, and below him, Sandstorm yowled in pain as the barbs scraped her pussy.

Her lover was too caught up in the pleasure that he didn't hear anything around him. Sandstorm, however, could hear the squelching their bodies made. The juices they made allowed Firestar to pump faster into her. "Firestar, Firestar!" Each thrust caused Sandstorm enormous pleasure, while his retreats caused her emptiness and pain from the spines. Her screeches made Firestar go even faster, and heat radiated off of their bodies.

Suddenly, Firestar let out a loud yowl as his cock let out a stream of thick, white cream into Sandstorm's core. At the same time, Sandstorm came with him with a yowl of her own. Her back arched at the goodness, and the two felines were in that position, breathing heavily. Firestar made a few more thrusts before he dismounted the pale ginger she-cat. His cock easily slipped out of her. He could see that her cunt was dripping with their cum and her blood. He rasped his tongue over it, and pleasure once again swept over her. His rough tongue brushed over it and eventually inside of her, cleaning her pussy thoroughly.

Sandstorm's moaned turned him on again, and before she could let out another, her mouth was filled with Firestar's large, juicy cock. "Suck," he ordered firmly, and her own tongue swirled over it, coating it in her own saliva and cleaning off their cum. After a while, his meat shuddered violently and another load of Firestar's cum erupted into her mouth, and to his delight, Sandstorm swallowed the whole thing.

Firestar collapsed to the ground with a heavy sigh, and Sandstorm nuzzled him with a deep, throaty purr. "That's the greatest surprise only you can give me."


	2. CloudxXxBright

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! :) I'll get the requests done soonish. I made this one a little dirty. Just so you know, I _think_ I'm bad at talking dirty, so. xD**

* * *

Cloudtail lied beside Brightheart, sharing a squirrel that another Clanmate had caught. After the last bite, Cloudtail stood up, stretching on the smooth, gray rock. "I'll put these away," he offered, and took the inedible remains of the squirrel in his jaws. He went to the dirtplace tunnel, digging a shallow hole in the ground and burying it. When he exited the tunnel, his ears pricked as his nose picked up a familiar scent. The she-cats were beginning their heat! But there was only one that interested him the most.

He padded back to Brightheart, bunching up his muscles and launching himself up the rock. He purred deeply as he rubbed against her. Brightheart was one of the she-cats in season.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me, teaching me all those moves," Brightheart mrumured, her one green eye closed.

Her scent caused Cloudtail's penis to poke out of its sheathe, and he covered it up with his fluffy tail. But the tickling the long white strands made made his cock longer and Cloudtail even more aroused.

"It's nothing," he meowed findly, and his tail twitched. He had to get rid of the thing! He started to panic, but came up with an idea. "Brightheart, since I had helped you so much, I want something in return."

Brightheart looked up. "Of course," he mewed. "What should I do?"

"Come with me," Cloudtail ordered, and jumped down from the rock once again. His neck fur spiked as he realized his tail wasn't hiding his length when he jumped. Covering it back up hastily, he waited until Brightheart was with him and padded outside.

"Hello, Fireheart," he greeted the flame-colored deputy. He was carrying a mouse and was bringing it back to camp. He saw his eyes avert to Cloudtail's cock- normally the warrior was carrying it up proudly, but not today.

"Hi, Cloudtail, Brightheart," he replied, muffled by the mouse, and hurried onward.

* * *

"We're going to the Tallpines," he explained, and he slowed down a bit. He was disappointed to see that Brightheart's tail was covering her core.

"Are we going to see your mother again?" Brightheart asked curiously, and paused as the sharp fresh scent of the pines hit their noses.

Cloudtail shook his head. "No." _But It'll make _you _a mother, _he thought. "I need you to crouch down for it to work," he meowed. "And you need to lift your tail up all the way," he added, and purred as he caught sight of her ripe, pink core. A breeze waved through the trees, and it touched her core, making her shudder. _She finally got it, _he thought, smirking. He leaned forward, until his warm breath tickled her entrance.

"Ooh, you've been a naughty tomcat," Brightheart purred, and shook her hips slowly and sexily.

Cloudtail licked around her pussy, not directly on top. It was warm and already wet to the touch, and he started to lick more around her pussy, faster and faster. Brightheart was moaning loudly, pushing her hips directly in his face. Cloudtail went even faster, and friction built up, making it seem warmer than her pussy already was. He then made it to her pussy, and then inside. Brightheart gasped at the pleasure and pushed backward, forcing Cloudtail's tongue into her. His rough tongue licked at her walls, licking every bit of moisture off her. Suddenly, she let out a yowl and her juices flooded out of her, and he took the cue and mounted her.

Cloudtail took Brightheart's ginger-splotched scruff in his jaws, and lined their sexes together. Below him, Brightheart was whimpered. "Talk dirty to me, Brightheart."

Brightheart moaned. "Oh, Cloudtail, I want your thick cock into my innocent rosebud. Flood it with your creamy cum, make me your whore!"

Cloudtail couldn't take it much longer and thrust harshly into her, pleasure streaming into his body as Brightheart's walls closed around his cock. He popped her barrier. She let out a screech- his cock was certainly big. He panted, and stopped, his cock still inside of her.

"Go faster baby, faster," Brightheart gasped, and Cloudtail didn't wait for her to take back what she said. He retreated, his barbs scraping against her walls and making another shriek come out of his partner. Not knowing how much pain he caused her, he slammed back into her, and eventually her screams turned into loud moans like before. "Faster!" Brightheart yowled as Cloudtail found her G-spot. Suddenly, Cloudtail let out a yowl of his own as his cock shuddered violently inside of her. Brightheart sighed at the pleasure, and then thick white cum sprouted out it, and mixed with juices Brightheart then produced. Cloudtail tightened his grip around her body until their orgasms were over.

Cloudtail slid his cock out of Brightheart. His cock was shiny and had a milky tint, and it had the smallest amount of pink from Brightheart's blood. He licked Brightheart's nose. "That was amazing- what do I owe you now?" Brightheart mewed softly, and make her head fall on his paws.


	3. HawkxXxGray (Hollyleaf1243)

**Yay, that last chapter was exACTLY 900 words- including the author's notes. xD Well, enjoy this one- this was requested by Hollyleaf1243.**

* * *

Graypool woke to the sound of birds chirping peacefully. She sighed and stretched in the shade of the juniper bush she was sleeping beside. She started to groom her gray pelt, and she stood, opening her jaws in an enormous yawn. She started to groom herself, and she stopped when she got to her pussy. She would normally be in heat, but since it was StarClan, she wasn't. She started to pad drowsily away, wandering around. She never realized that she had crossed the border, and into the Place of No Stars.

She suddenly became more alerted as she noted that her surroundings were becoming darker and the ground was becoming slimier. She winced as she scented the air. It was sharp with the scent of blood and it was somewhat gamey. She gasped as she finally caught it- she was in the Dark Forest.

She frowned and her ears swerved around at the sound of moaning. She snorted in disgust and she padded toward the sound cautiously, like what she would with a mouse or vole- prey that RiverClan barely hunted, but whatever.

She swerved around a nasty-looking, milky-white puddle. She took place behind a tree and watched in surprise as she saw a dark tabby rubbing his cock. _It must be either Hawkfrost or Tigerstar, _she decided. The tom's eyes were closed, and she dropped her jaw as she saw that he still hadn't had his full length yet. He was _much _larger than her mate, Rippleclaw. She blinked- and she could feel herself getting wet. She licked herself gingerly, and she let out a soft moan of her own. She started to pump her tail in and out of her dripping cunt, and she moaned louder and louder, letting out a yowl as her juices sprayed out of her and onto the floor of the Dark Forest. She sighed and looked up, and she remembered where she was when a pair of icy-blue eyes stared back at her. Hawkfrost. _I need someone inside of me, _she thought, and she squirmed, still not satisfied.

Graypool had no time to move when Hawkfrost lunged and pinned her down. "Looks like a naughty kitty strayed over the border," he hissed, and his eyes were filled with menace- and lust.

Inside, she started to panic, but then she remembered what she thought before. She did need someone inside of her- and decided to play along. Anyway, a huge cock like Hawkfrost's will be amazing.

Hawkfrost's weight shifted away, and Graypool took the chance to roll on her paws. But Hawkfrost returned, his full cock shoved down her throat. "Suck," he growled, and Graypool's tongue licked it. She had done this before, but never with a cock as long as his! It had been a long time, and she missed the feeling of this. She sucked on it expertly, and she could hear Hawkfrost moaning. She could feel herself being turned on, and her pussy became wet once again. Then, the cock inside her mouth shuddered, and thick goo spurted out of it. She swallowed it all, the taste being slightly salty and surprisingly delicious. Perhaps all her senses were drained in the pleasure. Hawkfrost yowled and then he quickly mounted her. He took her scruff into his mouth.

Hawkfrost slammed into Graypool, his cock so big that it almost didn't even fit into her still-tight pussy. He moaned and Graypool screeched in ecstasy. Stars were blurring in her vision, and Hawkfrost thrust in and out of her without mercy. His barbs raked over her walls, drawing blood, but the pain brought her pleasure. She yowled for more, her pussy growing wetter and wetter. Eventually he banged into her sweet spot, and once again her vision grew blurry. "Oh, Hawkfrost, get your huge stick and rip up my pussy- fill me up with your cum until you run out!" This turned him on even more and he went faster and harsher into her, his cock indeed ripping up her pussy. Then, her walls closed around his cock, and Graypool screamed to the skies above. Hawkfrost yowled along, and inside, his cock let out another, larger load of cum. She moaned as the warm liquid filled her insides, and she sighed, dropping to the ground, exhausted.

"Make sure you come back, or I'll hunt you down," Hawkfrost purred, and she could tell that she wasn't the only victim. Hawkfrost withdrew from her core, a line of cum and blood still attached to him. She stood up shakily, her core feeling sore, empty and raw.

"I'll come to you whenever I need a cock," she replied, and her tail squeezed him.


	4. StormxXxLeaf (Takashimo)

**I hope you enjoyed the other chapters! This one is requested from Takashimo. :) This one's a little shorter than the others, sorry 'bout that. D:**

* * *

Leafpool sat in the corner of the warriors' den, licking at her pink, puffy core. She was in heat, and she needed to get rid of it _now. _She moaned as her juices leaked out, and she licked it up. She raised her head guiltily. She should've done it in the forest- now the den smelled of her. She slipped out from the den and sneaked off into the forest, her pussy still needing to be filled. Then she bumped into a warrior- he was gray and lean. _Graystripe? No, Stormfur? _Then a thought struck her. _Maybe Stormfur could help me,_ she thought with an inward purr.

"Hello, Stormfur," she greeted him, swishing her tail ground, hoping he would get the message and smell her heat. She knew he was already with Brook, but she knew that tomcats just couldn't help their instincts.

"How are you, Leafpool?" The gray warrior replied, and she could tell that he already looked uncomfortable. _That's an interesting question, _she thought, and purred. She glanced down. This cock was starting to grow...

"I'm not quite happy today," Leafpool meowed, sighing. "I just need a little help..."

Stormfur flicked an ear. "What is it? I could help you," he offered, but he still looked flighty. His tail moved to cover up his penis.

Leafpool moved up to Stormfur, and she brushed against him, and her tail moved his. She curled her tail around his balls and squeezed, getting a gasp out of the tom. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," she meowed seductively, and she pushed the bulky tom to the ground, his belly up and vulnerable. She got his cock in her mouth and sucked on it, her tongue rasping against the smooth skin. She bobbed her head up and down, her paws playing with his sack. Stormfur moaned and before he could cum, Leafpool let go with a pop. She went into a hunter's crouch, but her tail was high, displaying her core. It was dripping with juices, and she couldn't wait to get something in there.

Stormfur growled as Leafpool stopped, but was hypnotized by the pleasure and mounted Leafpool, lining up his cock with her core. He slammed in her, pleasure shooting up both their bodies. Leafpool let out a cry of satisfaction, and bucked her hips back as the tom pushed in. The pain from his barbs was completely ignored, and she enjoyed the length as it went through her body. She moaned crazily as their bodies smacked with each other. Suddenly, Leafpool's world shaked as he hit her G-spot, and she screeched in pleasure. She had her eyes closed, calling out Stormfur's name. "Stormfur, harder, faster! Make me yours!" She screeched.

Stormfur listened to her orders and pumped faster into her, their bodies hot. "I'm going to cum!" He cried and he was true to his word. The same time Leafpool's muscles clamped down on his vibrating cock caused juices to flow out of both of them. Panting, Stormfur slid out of her, and he started to lick Leafpool's vagina. He cleaned their juices off of her, inside and out. He started to clean off his own dick, and Leafpool smirked. "We should do this more often, don't you think, Stormfur?"


End file.
